The Magic In Love
by An Apple Bleeds At Twilight
Summary: [She flies gracefully in bird form yet she cannot go very far until her wings tire. With him, she feels as if she could fly anywhere in the world.] Thirtythree themes on Daine and Numair.


**The Magic In Love **

* * *

**A/N: Inspired by the fanfic: _Songs From Childhood_, by _hanakazari. _I highly recommend it!**

* * *

1. **Spellbound:** Her blue-gray eyes spellbind him in the most complicated way, no book or scholar could explain. It is love, he later decides.

2. **Fun:** They roll in the snow, laughing, and he stands holding out his hand to help her up. Instead, she throws a clump of snow in his face and he chases her around the courtyard.

3. **Music:** He hears the music in the ballroom and wishes he could dance with her all night, but he knows that it is only in his dreams. Besides, her laughter is the music he treasures most.

4. **Dream:** He dreams of a better future for her, but his dreams are soon shattered by mornings light and the great bell's clang.

5. **Touch:** Her hand is warm in his own, and tentatively he lifts her chin to meet his eyes, She won't understand that he loved her, not yet.

6. **Arrow: **The arrow hisses through the air and lands in the center ring of the target. The bow is natural in her hand, he can tell, and the arrows flow like the river, slicing through the air like a knife through his heart.

7. **Hide:** He manages to hide his true emotions from her, yet he can't help to slip sometimes. He hopes she doesn't notice.

8. **Friendship:** He stands beside her, giving her comfort, and she is glad that she has him as both a teacher and friend.

9. **Wings:** She flies gracefully in bird form yet she cannot go very far until her wings tire. With him, she feels as if she could fly anywhere in the world.

10. **Ring:** She doesn't wear much jewelry, but her wedding band is simple and yet her love with him is a complicated matter to unravel. She cannot just describe it with one word. He can describe it, however, with millions of long, complicated words and she laughs at the thought.

11. **Protective:** Sometimes he gets just too overprotective of her, he won't just let her go off and protect the kingdom. She thinks it was just a teacher's way of protecting a student, but she has a feeling it's something else. And she is glad he cares.

12. **Fire:** His Gift surges in his hand as he explains about the power of the different types of Gift and she can't help but grin as he smiles. She feels at ease knowing he is near.

13. **Sunset:** The sunset is beautiful and relaxing and she leans into him, sighing quietly. If only they had beautiful sunsets like this every night, and if only time could stand still, if only for a moment.

14.**Time:** He knows that time is precious in life and knows it cannot be wasted. Yet every time he sees her it feels as if a year has gone by. She grows more beautiful every-time he sees her and he doesn't mind one bit.

15. **Age:** He knows the age difference is large, but she doesn't seem to mind. Immorality doesn't seem to matter when it comes to love, he supposed. He is still careful that he doesn't overstep his boundaries.

16. **Candlelight:** He picks her sleeping form up off the floor and settles her in her own bed, glancing at her face before blowing out the candle. She is lucky to have Tortall as her home, and he wonders what would have happened if she hadn't come.

17. **Embers:** He watches the couple's jump over the embers of the Beltane fires and takes her hand in his, she hesitates but he encourages her with a grin and she gives him a shaky smile before they link arms and jump, the festival just beginning.

18. **Respect:** He respects her and she respects him. It's just that simple.

19. **Midwinter:** The castle is bright with life and he knows she will be without an escort for the ball. He asks her if she would like him to take her, and she accepts with a grin. He silently wishes her Midwinter luck as she walks to the stables to check on the horses.

20. **Blessed:** Face flushed, she gives him a grin as he enters, and beckons him forward. In long strides he is beside her and she is holding a pink bundle. He gasps softly and smiles, kissing her on the forehead. They have been blessed today, of that he is sure.

21. **Support:** A little son shakily totters over to her and she catches the child as it stumbles and stands her up and encourages the little girl to try again. The toddler's sister's sits with her mother holding out her hands to help and their mother smiles.

22. **Heartbeat:** She leans against his chest, listening to his heartbeat and smiles. She knows, in her own heart, that he loves her and that she loves him.

23. **Temptation:** He refuses other women because he knows she will be upset. He refuses them and yet they still tempt him, with comments, flattering and sometimes power. He doesn't forget his loyalty, however.

24. **Loyalty: **She knows he will never betray her. He knows she will never forsake him for another. It is a mutual knowledge.

25. **Book:** She always finds him with his nose stuck in a book and briefly wonders how he can remember all that he reads. She never has asked him yet.

26. **Silence:** They sit in silence under the shade of a tree and their thoughts drift off. Both come back into reality knowing that, even in silence, each other's presence is all they need to have a sense of overwhelming peace.

27. **Flowers:** She picks flowers one spring morning and puts them in a vase by the window. The sunlight makes them more beautiful then they seem and she wonders if she is a flower turning toward the sun, on dark days, seeking warmth.

28. **Death:** It is not a foreign thing to them and yet it seems so far. But they know that it will come soon, someday.

29. **Reflection:** She stares at herself in the mirror and notices the lines on her face and the slight strands of gray in her hair, realizing her reflections has changed and that years have gone by. She turns back to glance at the mage, reading in his study, and smiles. Some years she wishes that time didn't go so fast and yet she never regrets any moment shared with her friends.

30. **Hope:** It is what keeps them going everyday and keeps them fortunate, even in dark days. Hope may seem just a word but, to the world, it balances out the good and the evil.

31.** Life:** There may be sadness in their lives but they know that, they've lived their lives to the fullest. And with that thought they are content that the next day will bring a ray of sunshine, or a glimpse of a haven to treasure.

32. **Future:** In themselves, they know, they have found better lives a better future to count on.

33. **Balance:** In their world they know that it was balanced by their differences, by choice and by many other things. Yet they also know that love and alliance was all that kept their world from falling apart.


End file.
